Bubblegloop Swamp
Bubblegloop Swamp is the fourth of nine worlds found in Gruntilda's Lair which Banjo and Kazooie visit in Banjo-Kazooie. Below is the theme song for Bubblegloop Swamp that you can play and listen to: Bubblegloop Swamp Games: Banjo-Kazooie Boss: Yellow Flibbits Number of Moves: One Jiggies Needed: Seven Items: Jigsaw Pieces Musical Notes Extra Honeycomb Pieces Honeycomb Energy Mumbo Tokens Extra Lives Blue Eggs Red Feathers Gold Feathers Yumblies Grumblies Wading Boots Running Shoes Transformation: Crocodile Classification: World Theme: Swamplands Points of Interest *Swamp Maze **Mumbo's Skull *Tanktup *Crocodile-Shaped Hut *Treetop Village *Flibbit Island *Egg Island Abilities Learned *Stilt Stride Collectibles Jigsaw Pieces #'Feed Croctus': Feed the Croctus with Blue Eggs. They teleport to different places, so a bit of a wandering is necessary. #'Defeat the Yellow Flibbits': Defeat all of the Yellow Flibbits. #'Stomp Tanktup's Feet': Perform the Beak Buster Attack on all four of Tanktup's feet. #'Remember Tiptup's Song': Play the Tiptup's Choir Memory Game. #'Stomp the Huts': Use the Beak Buster Attack on the huts. Then, use the Shock Spring Jump to the top pillar and stomp the last hut. #'Beat Mr. Vile': Defeat Mr. Vile in his game by eating more Yumblies and Grumblies than him. #'Get the Jigsaw Piece Within the Time Limit': Stomp on the Jiggy Switch near the world's entrance and collect the Jigsaw Piece within the time limit. #'Cross the Thin Path Within the Time Limit': Stomp on the Jiggy Switch in the Swamp Maze and collect the Jigsaw Piece within the time limit. #'Break the Egg': Break open the giant pink egg by hitting the "X" by using both the Beak Buster Attack and the Beak Barge Attack. #'Find the Jinjos': Collect all five Jinjos. Jinjos #'Blue': Climb up a reed near the Crocodile-Shaped Hut in the corner. #'Green': Go up the ramp by the first Jiggy Switch and look in the small caves. #'Orange': Behind Tanktup. #'Pink': As a crocodile, go under the trees that the huts were on. #'Yellow': On a platform to the left of the bridge at the start of the world. Extra Honeycomb Pieces #Above the podium where Tiptup stands when you play the Tiptup's Choir Memory Game. #In the center of Mumbo's Skull, near the ceiling. Witch Switch *When you smash the huts and use the Shock Spring Jump, look to the right when you get to the top. The hat on the Giant Gruntilda Statue in Gruntilda's Lair breaks apart, allowing access from the top. Mumbo Tokens *Behind Mumbo's Skull. *Behind Tiptup. *Two under the moss-covered pillars (use the crocodile to reach them). *Behind the moss-covered pillar with the Yellow Jinjo on it. Extra Lives *Before busting the giant pink egg, use Kazooie's Flap Flip Jump when you're on top of it. *Inside one of the breakable huts in the Treetop Village. Characters Good Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Bottles *Mumbo Jumbo *Mr. Vile *Tanktup *Tiptup *Tiptup's Choir *Croctus Bad Characters *Flibbit *Buzzbomb *Beehive *Piranha Water Boss *Yellow Flibbits Mini Games *Choir Memory Game *Crocodile Eating Game Gallery Crocodile-Shaped Hut.jpg|Crocodile-Shaped Hut Egg Island.png|Egg Island Flibbit Island.jpg|Flibbit Island Mumbo's Skull - Bubblegloop Swamp.jpg|Mumbo's Skull Treetop Village.jpg|Treetop Village Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Article management templates Category:Category templates Category:Hidden categories Category:Videos Category:Images Category:Forums Category:Organization Category:Community Category:Watercooler Category:Browse Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Files Category:Help Category:Help desk